


BR 1000: Battle of the First Millenary

by webhead3019



Category: Battle Royale (2000), Battle Royale - All Media Types
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-25
Updated: 2018-12-25
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:21:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22533910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/webhead3019/pseuds/webhead3019
Summary: A new Battle Royale is being played and it will be the biggest and bloodiest massacre yet. A grand total in every sense of the word has been selected this time around. 1000 contestants will be forced battle to the death until only one stands blood-soaked victor.





	BR 1000: Battle of the First Millenary

Battle Royale will never again be the same. The population is booming and rebellion is imminent. Risks will have to be taken to ensure the dark future of Battle Royale. Due to the waning demand of the show, the creators have had to think bigger than ever before. Think better they did when they asked themselves this. What’s 50 or 100 contestants compared to 1000?

1000 contestants will spread themselves across 100 acres of arena and 999 of them will be dead. That is something that has never been done before in the history of this extremely bloody game show. It’s 100 acres with no way out, no way out until only one remains. There are only 2 options: win or lose. Loss is the bloodier of options, yet it’s all the same here.

Protocol is in place at this strict penal colony of death. Explosive collars are strapped to all 1000 of said chosen contestants should any of them try to get smart or step outside the boundaries. It’s been done before, but never of this magnitude. The sheer number this time around is unprecedented. This will be a battle for the ages and just one short of 1000 ways to die.

Never in history has something like this been done, not until now. Now, as in 3... 2... 1... Go. It was a game they knew all too well, so each respective individual of this particular 1000 ran to grab their respective weapons. They were all equally determined to survive. Survive all the want, there can be only one. Cruel maybe, but that is the way of things. Blood must and will be shed.

For it is nevertheless a given that 999 will not only lose the game here, but their lives as well. In short time, this terrain will be the collective killing ground for all who have failed. Only that one can win and only that one can live. It’s always been that way, just not like this. Whoever wins, whoever you are, you must kill them. If you want to live, you must kill them all.


End file.
